Call of Evil
by Astroeal
Summary: During Hermione, Harry and Ron's final year at Hogwarts, the friends are faced with three things that are fiercer than ever before: Adventure, Hatred, and Love.


A/n: Just the first chapter. Let me know if it's worth continuing!  
  
It was the first time the train ride to Hogwarts was turbulent. The tracks beneath seemed to be set at different levels so that each passing foot was a jolt or a shove in a different direction. Yet it was a minor inconvenience in the scheme of things. It seemed that everything was a bit "bumpy" as of late.  
  
Hermione looked out the window for what must have been the thousandth time. Where were Ron and Harry? The train had been on its way for nearly half an hour now and yet she still had seen no sign of them. She prayed it wasn't another repeat of the car escapade that had happened in their second year.  
  
She smiled fondly at the memory. Everything seemed so simple then. There was none of the responsibility that Hermione was now faced with. She laughed lightly thinking of the adventures herself, Ron and Harry and gotten themselves into in their first few years of Hogworts. It seemed so trivial now.  
  
"Heeeeerrrrrrmmmmmyyyyy!" She heard a loud call from the end of the train car cutting through her thoughts. She recognized the voice instantly. Taking her eyes off the window Hermione stared straight ahead to be met with the now roguish yet playful face of Ron Weasley. "Talking to yourself, Dear?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly, "They say that's a sign your over the edge. And you know Hermione, with all your thinking, brooding, pondering, and contemplating, it is a definite possibility."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron Weasley, you little arse, if you think for one moment---", but she was cut off, for at that very moment she was abruptly thrown back into her seat, her arms tight against her body, and Ron Weasley nearly strangling her. She gasped for air.  
  
"Ron! Get off!" She cried. He squeezed her one last time and pulled back, taking a seat next to her. Hermione hastily attempted to put herself back into order, patting her hair and pulling her clothes. Was he a mad man? He had nearly attacked her! Hermione looked up at him once more, and ceased her adjusting.  
  
He was different. Still the same old goofy Ron, of course, but something was changed. He had grown a considerable amount over the summer, that was for sure. Hermione had no doubt that once the two stood up there could very well be a foot of difference between their heads. His hair was longer, too. The fiery red stands now swept across Ron's face, and he kept tossing his head to the side to keep a few strands from covering his eye, obviously too lazy to move them with his hand.  
  
"I hope you are aware," Hermione said, clearing her throat, "That you very nearly killed me." She dusted off her arm, knowing fully well that nothing was there.  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it," Ron nudged her, "I haven't seen you since we got off the train last year. This summer was so hectic...." He trailed off. "A grand ol' hug seemed to be in order." He smacked his lips and looked around. "Harry should be here any minute. We were just filling up on some sweets at the front of the train. We decided that since it was our last year at Hogwarts we shouldn't have to wait for the cart to come to us."  
  
Hermione grinned. It was just like the two boys to think of their stomachs first. But Ron had blatantly pointed out the obvious. It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The concept seemed abstract and distant to Hermione, and probably would stay that way until she was back on the train at the end of the year. If she was back on the train.  
  
There was always that if nowadays. After You Know Who's duel with Harry in their 5th year, he seemed to vanish. He and his followers were gone. Some presumed him dead, but most waited. He would be back. It wasn't until this summer that it happened. Just three months ago You Know Who's forces had returned with full strength, death eaters and all. It was like Harry had never "killed" him; like before he had gone missing for those twelve years. It was difficult to send letters by owl, for they were usually intercepted. The muggle world was affected daily, and memory spells were being performed left and right. But the most terrifying part of all was the You Know Who and his followers seemed to strike randomly. They had no pattern to their raids. This summer was the worst of Hermione's life.  
  
She turned to Ron. "Well thanks." Hermione glanced around, "How was your summer in the wizard world?" She said, not catching herself.  
  
Ron's face dropped, but he quickly recovered. "Oh, you know, we just get on the best we can, considering," He paused, not sure what to say next. Suddenly his face lit up, grinning from ear to ear, and all dark thoughts were dismissed. "Harry, mate! Good to see you! Thought you'd never make it!" He chuckled at Harry's arm full of sweets. Harry sat down in the seat beside Ron, dumping out his contents across the aisle and turning back around to face him and Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! We've missed you! I've been stuck with this dumb bloke over here all summer. The Borrow is fun and all, but I have to say, it wasn't the same without you." He tossed her a lemon drop.  
  
Hermione tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Yes. Sorry about that. But it was rather dangerous trying to travel from one place to the next during a time like this." There it was again. And again there was that awkward silence.  
  
Abruptly Ron clapped his hands. "Enough! How's bout' a game of Poker?"  
  
Oh yes, it would be a very unforgettable year. 


End file.
